1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a yaw rate sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Such yaw rate sensors are known in general. For example, yaw rate sensors using Coriolis elements are known from published German patent documents DE 101 08 196 A1, DE 101 08 197 A1 and DE 102 37 410 A1, in which a first and a second Coriolis element in particular are joined to one another by a spring, and vibrations are excited in parallel to a first axis, a first and a second detection means detecting a deflection of the first and second Coriolis elements, based on a Coriolis force acting on the Coriolis elements perpendicularly to a first axis, so that the difference between a first detection signal of the first detection means and a second detection signal of the second detection means is a function of the Coriolis force and thus is also a function of the applied yaw rate, the axis of rotation being perpendicular to the surface normal of a main plane of extent of the yaw rate sensor. The first and second detection signals are evaluated capacitively in particular. In addition to such Ωz yaw rate sensors, there are also known Ωx yaw rate sensors, in which the Coriolis force acts perpendicularly to the main plane of extent (parallel to a third axis).